Cold Hearts
by brokenglass17
Summary: This is my first fan fic so I hope you guys enjoy this. The story affects all of the characters deeply, there'll be surprising hook-ups, deaths and one character will be ruined! Check out this and plz R/R! P.S. The characters and tv show belong to Disney.


~~~~~*Hey everyone! This is brokenglass and I love the show "In A Heartbeat." I thought I'd try my hand at writing a fan fiction. Please R/R. You won't believe who's gonna hook-up, who's going to die and who's going to be ruined forever! Oh, there are few things you should know before you attempt to read this, though. First, Tyler finally asked Val out, both Caitie and Hank's parents have divorced, and Jamie's writing his own music and sometimes performs at clubs. Well I think that's it. And if you choose to review my story please don't write stupid things like "You aren't spelling Tyler's name right!" I don't mind constructive criticism, in fact I thrive on it so please help! Thanks!*~~~~~  
  
  
Val sat at the local café alone waiting for her date, Tyler Connell, to arrive. She checked her watch for the fifth time. 8:56. 'Where is he?' Val thought. 'He was supposed to be here nearly an hour ago.'  
She sighted and looked at the table in front of her. She had downed two glasses of frappuchino as she awaited Tyler. Every time she looked around the café, she met with stares of pity from nearby couples and waiters. The looks were getting on her nerves. She would give Tyler four more minutes.   
As she waited her thoughts were filled with how Tyler asked her out. It had been on Monday after the teens finished their shift at the station. She had been so happy to go with him because she'd always liked the boy. 'Guess he didn't really care about me.'  
9:00 read the clock. Val grabbed her coat and stood up. She made one last look around the café. Still no Tyler.  
"Screw him," she whispered in the air as she left.  
  
Meanwhile, Tyler was caught in the midst of traffic. He glanced at the car's clock. It was just over 9:15. There was no way Val was still at the café waiting.  
"Damn," cursed Tyler. There was no way Val was going to forgive him. The next exit was coming up in a few moments so he turned off there. Then he made a circle a got on the highway going towards home. He would just have to apologize to Val at home.   
Unlike the traffic going to the city, the traffic to Kingsport was much lighter. In order to calm his nerves, Tyler flipped the radio switch. The station was playing a song that reminded him of Val. The song left him feeling even worse about his missing their date.  
A little while later, Tyler was pulling into the Lanier's driveway. As he approached the front door, Tyler ran a shaking hand through his brownish-blond hair and pulled his coat closer around his neck. Talking to Val was not going to be easy. After releasing a ragged breath, Tyler rang the front doorbell. It chimed cheerfully which added to the irony. Footsteps were heard on the other side of the door slowly walking to the door. The mahogany door opened agonizingly slow.  
"What do you want?" questioned a very angry Val. She wore workout clothes and held her pom-poms in her hands. Never had she looked so beautiful - or menacing.  
"Val, we need to talk about tonight," Tyler started.  
"No we don't. There was no tonight Tyler!"  
"Listen to me," Tyler begged as he reached for Val's hand. She retracted it too fast, however, and all Tyler grasped was air. "There was traffic. I left late and was caught in traffic for a while. I didn't mean for it to happen this way."  
Val rolled her eyes. "Save your lies for someone else. You stood me up! I thought we had something going there, Tyler."  
"We do, Val, please believe me. I didn't stand you up on purpose!"   
"Tyler, just go. I'm tired, I have cheers to work on, homework to finish and I have to stop by the station early tomorrow. Have a nice night," she said before slamming the door in a bewildered Tyler's face.   
Val slumped against the shut door. At the same time, Brooke came running down the stairs. When she saw her sister's upset face, Brooke turned to Val.  
"What's wrong?" Brooke questioned.  
"Nothing," Val lied swatting at a fallen tear.   
"You don't start crying over nothing," Brooke replied. "Was that Tyler just now?"  
"Yeah, but I made him go."  
"Why'd he come here anyway?"  
"To apologize for standing me up."  
"And you let him go?!" Brooke exclaimed in disbelief. "You're practically in love with the guy and you let him leave."  
Val stood upright. "I am not in love with Tyler. We kissed once and haven't even gone on a formal date yet. I'm not even crying because of that."  
"Then why are you so upset?" Brooke wondered.  
"Because I'm not sure if he's the one I want..." Val trailed off. "I've gotta call Anna."  
Before Brooke realized what was going on, Val ran up the stairs and into their shared bedroom. She flopped down on her bed and dialed up her cousin Anna's number.  
"Hello?" a voice answered.  
"Anna, it's Val."  
"Val! Hey girl! What's up?"  
"Not much, Anna, but I have to tell you something," Val stated. She began to recount the details of her night as well as the talk with her sister.   
"And you're not sure that you want him?" Anna asked.  
"I do want him, I guess. I'm just upset he stood me up and I kinda want to make him jealous."  
"Ah, I see. The ol' make-him-jealous plan. Well, you've come to the right place. Why don't you come to my house on Saturday and we'll think of a little plan, okay?"   
"Okay," Val decided. She hung up the phone a moment later and stared out the window next to her bed. She wondered just what Anna had in mind.  
  
Caitie knocked on the Beecham's door. She simply couldn't understand why her mother had called her and Hank to the Beecham's house. Hank answered the door with a small smile on his face.  
"Hey Caitie," he called. "Come in."  
"Yeah, thanks," Caitie replied. She made her way in to the modest home. There she saw her mom and Mr. Beecham sitting next to each other on the couch. Their expressions became relieved when they saw her.   
"Caitie," said her mother.  
"Hey mom," she answered as she took off her bookbag. "Can we make this quick because I've gotta do something after this."  
"Well, Caitie, I hope this won't take long but you might as well pull up a chair," Mr. Beecham offered.  
Hank sat across from Caitie and tried not to make eye contact. He was so upset that his father was making him miss a date with Jessica, the hottest girl in school, to spend the night talking. 'Either they get this underway or I'm leaving' Hank thought.  
"So I guess you guys want to get this over with?" asked Caitie's mother.  
Caitie's mother was answered by Hank and Caitie's nodding heads.   
"Well," she went on, "we decided we couldn't keep this from you guys any longer. It's bad to lie to you both and you deserve better. So, voila!"  
She held up her left hand and on it shone a huge diamond ring. The teens still didn't seem to understand.  
Mr. Beecham took notice of their not understanding and said, "We're getting married!"  
"What?" Hank and Caitie shrieked in unison.  
  
At midnight, Jamie was still roaming the streets. Actually, he had just finished playing a set at the local Kingsport teen club, Adrenaline. His guitar was strapped securely on his shoulder and he whistled as he walked.   
Jamie's thoughts wandered off to his previous performance. He sang one of his favorite original songs, yet he was greeted with a chorus of boos. The boos had hurt him and he vowed right there and then not to perform at Adrenaline again.  
Jamie stopped whistling and walking when he saw his motorcycle. Five teenage boys crowded around Jamie's motorcycle and were even sitting on it. The talked on it and chugged beer near they motorcycle. His jaw plummeted.  
"Uh, excuse me," Jamie shouted, regaining his composure, "but can you get off my bike."  
The teens stopped talking and turned around to face Jamie. Their faces wore cold angry looks. The "leader" walked towards him.  
"And you are...?" the boy asked.  
"The owner of that bike. Now get the hell off of it," Jamie replied.  
"Oh crap, guys! It's the owner! We better run before he calls the cops!" the "leader" said sarcastically. "Go to hell." Then Jamie was pushed to the ground.   
He got back up quickly and shoved the boy back. The two went on like this for a couple of minutes until Jamie was jumped by the guys following their "leader". Before he knew what had happened, he was lying on his back bleeding and watching in disbelief as beloved motorcycle and guitar disappeared in a cloud of dust.  
  
~~~~~*Well that's all folks. Check back soon for chapter 2! You won't believe what happens next!*~~~~~  



End file.
